gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Council's Own Patch Programs
A = * [[Adopt a Grandparent]] * [[Advocate for Health]] * [[Africatown/Origins USA]] * [[A Journey Thru Her World Disabilities Awareness Patch]] * [[America's Junior Miss: Be Your Best Self]] * [[Alaska Heritage Patch]] * [[Alaska's National Wildlife Refuges Patch]] * [[Alaska Native Heritage Patch]] * [[Allied Health]] * [[Appalachian Heritage]] * [[Appalachian Singers]] * [[Archives]] = B = * [[Baldwin County]] * [[Bats]] * [[Birds]] * [[Be a PAL]] * [[Be Prepared: Emergency Preparedness]] * [[Black History]] * [[Book Club]] * [[Brady's Badge Patch]] * [[Brownie Friendmaker]] = C = * [[Camp Sky-Ma-Wo]] * [[Cardiac Care Healthy Heart Hero]] * [[CHICAS: Discovering Hispanic Heritage]] * [[Coastal Georgia]] * [[Common Threads]] * [[Conservation Fun!]] * [[CPS Energy and the Environmental Awareness Initiative]] = D = * [[Dahlonega & Lumpkin County History]] * [[Daisy's Neighborhood]] * [[Dinosaur]] * [[Disability Awareness]] * [[Discover Galveston Island]] * [[Discover North-Central Alabama]] * [[Discover Savannah]] * [[Discovering Flight]] * [[Diversity Pin]] * [[Do-Dad]] - Farthest North Council * [[Do Dads are Grrr-eat!]] - Appalachian Council * [[Doll Collecting]] * [[Duck Patch]] * [[Dynamic Duo]] = E = = F = * [[F.A.C.T. (First Aid for Children Today)]] * [[Founding Women in Girl Scouting]] * [[Florida Manatee]] = G = * [[Geocaching]] * [[Girl Scouts Love America]] * [[Girl Scouts Love DC]] * [[Girl Scouts Love NY]] * [[Girl Scouts Love PA]] * [[Girl Scout S'mores (cookie)]] * [[Global Citizen]] = H = * [[A Heart for the Homeless]] * [[H-E-B Focus on Healthy Living Initiative Patch Program]] * [[Heritage Hunt]] * [[Hispanic Heritage]] = I = * [[I Am America Patch]] * [[I Have a Dream Patch]] * [[Insect Aware]] * [[It's a Family Thing]] = J = * [[Juliette Low]] * [[Juliette Low World Friendship Fund]] * [[Juliette Low World Friendship Patch]] * [[Junior Park Ranger]] = K = = L = * [[Ladybug Patch Program]] (Girl Scouts of Frontier Council) = M = * [[Miles Hiked (MiCasa SU GSCCC)]] * [[Mobile Mardi Gras]] * [[My Family Loves Girl Scouting]] * [[My Family Loves Girl Scouting (GSCCVA)]] * [[My Story is a Texas Story]] = N = * [[No Bullies]] * [[North Carolina Girl Scout Nursing Exploration]] * [[North Carolina Girl Scout Tennis]] = O = * [[Our Hometown Heroes]] = P = * [[Peace Patch]] * [[Penguin Patch]] * [[Pink Princesses]] * [[Preserving Tampa's Past]] = Q = = R = * [[Race to Space]] * [[Recycler]] * [[Religions Around The World]] * [[Religious Diversity]] * [[Ronald McDonald House]] = S = * [[Sand in My Shoes]] * [[San Antonio Missions Tour]] * [[Savannah Safari]] * [[Savannah Sings]] * [[Scouting Around Corpus Christi]] * [[Scouting Around Harlingen]] * [[Scouting Around Laredo]] * [[Scouting Around McAllen]] * [[Scouting Around Victoria]] * [[Scrapbook Divas]] * [[The Service Center]] * [[Sizzler Patch]] * [[Southwestern Virginia Museum]] * [[Star Family]] * [[Summer Scoops]] * [[Super Troop]] - Appalachian Council * [[Sustainability]] = T = * [[Thinking Day]] - Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama * [[Tipton Haynes Historical Farm]] * [[Trefoils (cookie)]] * [[Together We Prepare]] * [[Troop Camping Patch]] = U = * [[United States Census 2010 It’s in Our Hands]] * [[United Way Awareness]] * [[Urban Forestry Patch]] * [[Utah State Fair]] = V = * [[Valero and the STEM (Science, Technology, Engineering, and Math) Initiative]] = W = * [[Walking Tour Of San Antonio Patch]] * [[Waring Wanderer]] = X = = Y = = Z